Home is Where the Heart Is
by Ravyn Jayne
Summary: (PRNS) We've reached the end of the series, and Blake and Hunter have to go back to the Thunder Academy, but they each have one person they can't leave behind. HunterCam and BlakeTori
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story, I'm not entirely sure who does own PRNS and all that comes with it, but it's not me.

Ages:

Hunter-22

Cam-19, almost 20, but already graduated from college

Blake-20

Tori-19

Not that they really matter to the story:

Shane-19

Dustin-19

Thoughts are in '…'

Home is Where the Heart is

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter One

It was hard to believe. For a year they'd been fighting Lothor and his goons, and now it was all over. Lothor was defeated, all his minions gone. The Rangers no longer needed to be Rangers. It was time to get on with their lives, go their separate ways, say goodbye. 'It's not such a big deal for the other Rangers,' Hunter thought to himself, 'They all live here in Blue Bay Harbor. They'll be able to see each other whenever they want. Blake and I however…'

As a result of Lothor's defeat, the Wind Academy had been restored, all of it's students safely returned. Within hours Blake and Hunter's hopes were confirmed, the Thunder Academy had also been brought back, Sensei Amano and all it's students with it. Their home and their family all returned, safe and sound. The only problem was Blue Bay Harbor had also become their home, the Wind and Samurai Rangers, their family. But they had responsibilities at the Thunder Academy. Obligations. And to be completely honest with themselves, while they'd miss Shane, Dustin, and the once again human Sensei, it was the other two people they'd be leaving behind, they would miss to the point of desperation.

Hunter knew his brother had fallen in love with Tori at first sight. Having to oppose the Wind Rangers in the beginning had ripped Blake's heart out, but he loved and was too loyal to his parents and his brother not to go along with the betrayal. Now that they no longer had to fight each other, or anyone else, and they could focus on each other and their relationship. Hunter had even seen his brother and the pretty blue ranger discreetly holding hands more frequently over the past few days. Then there was Hunter's reason to stay.

Cam.

When Hunter first met Cameron Wantanabe, he had thought Cam to simply be an over glorified computer geek, with a smart mouth. And he had been partially right, at least about the computer geek and smart mouth parts, but over glorified, well, Cam had proved himself to be indispensable in battle before he even became the Green Samurai Ranger. Hunter couldn't pin point when his admiration for Cam became something deeper. He supposed the feelings were already there, even the other Rangers had recognized the potential for something more between Hunter and Cam. Who else had the ability to make Cam completely out of his mind, challenge his knowledge, drive him to the point of physical violence, and yet come out completely unscathed, not so much as a glare. Sensei even acknowledged the relationship between his son and the Crimson Ranger.

But Cam and Hunter, like Blake and Tori, had silently agreed to hold off on taking their relationship to a more intimate level until their lives had regained some sanity. With Lothor gone, they had gotten that sanity, but before they could move forward Sensei Amano had called the Thunder Brothers back to the Thunder Academy, and Blake and Hunter owed him too much not to comply.

Hunter had thought about asking Cam to come with him, and he knew Blake considered asking Tori the same thing. But that would be too selfish, wouldn't it? Cam and Tori had lives to live. Both of them had been offered positions at the Wind Academy, as had Shane and Dustin, though they had declined the position, choosing to focus on skateboarding and dirt biking, respectively, but Cam and Tori had jumped at the chance. Granted they had a few weeks before they had to begin their new jobs. Could Hunter and Blake really ask them to uproot their lives for a few weeks just for people who were technically only friends? And who knew how long the brothers would have to stay at the Thunder Academy. What was the point of starting a relationship only to have to separate a week or two later?

No, it was too selfish.

"Bro, you stare any harder at the back of Cam's head, you're gonna drill holes in it." Blake's amused voice said from beside him. Hunter jumped, not expecting anyone to have gotten that close to him without his senses warning him. Nor had he realized he was staring at Cam, but then half the time he never did. Shane, Dustin, and Tori were shooting amused looks at the oblivious Cam, typing away at his computer, then to Hunter. By now they were all used to this behavior.

"Like you don't do the same to Tori." Hunter muttered, loud enough for only Blake to hear, causing Blake to blush a little. The brothers simply stared at the objects of their affection. Shane and Dustin walked over the Thunder Rangers as Tori went to lean over Cam's shoulder. 

"Dudes, you think any louder, even Cam's gonna hear." Dustin commented. They all looked over to Cam, who was ignoring them all with long practiced ease.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Shane asked, slightly exasperated with his friends behavior. "They don't start work for another two weeks and I bet they'd be stoked to go with you."

"You think?" Blake asked, hope in his eyes.

"Definitely." Dustin nodded.

"You don't think it would be too selfish?" Hunter asked. "We don't know how long we're gonna have to stay at the Thunder Academy."

"I think we've all earned the right to be a little selfish." Dustin reasoned. "Besides, if you don't take the next step in your relationships soon, I think you're all gonna explode."

"He has a point." Hunter said to his brother. "And not just about the selfish thing."

"Alright." Blake nodded decisively. "Let's do this." Hunter and Blake stood up, squaring their shoulders as if preparing for an attack, and quickly made their way over to Tori and Cam. Tori, seeing them coming, stopped leaning over Cam's shoulder and smiled at the brothers.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Can we talk to you two?" Blake asked. 

"Sure." Cam said finally turning around. Blake looked to Hunter, knowing he would get directly to the point. Sure enough…

"We've gotta leave for the Thunder Academy in the morning. Wanna come with us?" Hunter took the blunt route, as usual. Tori and Cam looked at each other slightly surprised. They were beginning to think Blake and Hunter would never work up the courage to ask them. The Thunder Rangers were trying to act like it didn't matter to them one way or the other, but not even Dustin could have missed the poorly concealed vulnerability in their eyes. Tori and Cam didn't even have to think about their answers.

"Sure." they said in unison, smiling. Blake and Hunter smiled back in relief.

That night Cam was packing a duffle bag when his father knocked on his open door. 

"May I come in?" Sensei asked.

"Sure dad. I'm almost done." Cam said walking to his bathroom and shoving toiletries into plastic bags. 

"Are you sure you want to go on this trip?" Sensei looked troubled.

"I'm sure Dad." Cam responded absently, trying to find his razor. Cam heard his father's deep sigh and turned around just in time to see Sensei wearily sit on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" Sensei trailed off, and Cam was worried, not remembering the last time he had seen his father at a loss for words. "Are you aware of what may happen on this trip?"

Cam suddenly got an inkling of what was bothering his father.

"No. But I know what I hope will happen." Cam answered honestly. His father wouldn't meet his eyes. "Is this about Hunter? Or more specifically, me and Hunter?"

"I'm just worried about you. I respect Hunter, and I trust him, but you've never had a real romantic relationship, and I don't want you getting hurt. Not that I think Hunter will purposely hurt you, but he has more experience than you and well, this relationship isn't going to be simple." Sensei explained. Cam came back into the room and sat beside his father.

"I know Dad. I understand all that. Believe me, I've thought about it a hundred times. Hunter's worth it though." Cam's certainty shined through his words. Sensei nodded.

"You care a great deal about him don't you?" Sensei asked. Cam blushed and looked down for a moment.

"Yeah. We might have agreed to forego a relationship while Lothor was around, but that didn't stop my feelings from growing." Cam took a deep breath and looked his father directly in the eyes. "I'm in love with Hunter."

Sensei smiled as Cam let out his breath and slumped a little, his gaze falling back to the floor.

"First time you've said it?" Sensei inquired knowingly.

"First time I've allowed myself to even finish the thought." Cam confirmed. 

"Then I trust you, and your decisions. I think you have chosen well." Sensei assured, laying a hand on Cam's shoulder and squeezing slightly. Cam looked back up at Sensei.

"Thanks Dad." Cam smiled.

"Get some sleep." Sensei ordered gently. "You have to be up early in the morning."

The next day at dawn the Rangers and Sensei congregated at Ninja Ops. Cam hugged his father goodbye, and Sensei was reluctant to let go.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks Dad." Cam told him yet again.

"We both will. " Tori said to Dustin and Shane who were going into overprotective mode on her. 

"And we'll be back." Blake confirmed.

"Don't know when," Hunter added, "But we will be back." Hugs were exchanged all around. Sensei hugged Hunter a little longer than necessary. 

"Take care of my son." Sensei told the Crimson Ranger. It was as much a plea as a threat. Hunter pulled back and nodded solemnly.

"I promise." he responded, more serious than Sensei ever remembered seeing the Crimson Ranger. Saying final goodbyes, Hunter, Cam, Blake, and Tori all piled into Tori's van and the four headed off to the Thunder Academy.

End Chapter 1

AN: Alright that's it for the first chapter. I make no promises on updates or length of chapters, especially since I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. I've got the end, it's the middle I'm not sure about. It's a problem I commonly have. Le sigh. I would appreciate if you reviewed, but I'm gonna write this story whether anyone wants me to or not. It might take a while, but I can't stand leaving a story unfinished, it kills my little OCD plagued soul. I think that's all for now. J 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure Disney now owns the Power Rangers. I am not in any way affiliated with Disney, ergo I do not own Power Rangers. Though I wouldn't mind if they found it in their hearts to give me the Thunder Brothers and Cam. Yeah… definitely wouldn't mind that.

AN- I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. First I finished another story, which took me awhile on the last chapter. Now I'm pretty much forcing myself to write this. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm having a month long brain fart when it comes to writing and the end is nowhere in sight. I know what's going to happen in this story, even how it's going to end, I just haven't figured how to write it yet. Knowing myself as I do, inspiration will probably strike at the end of the month while I'm on the yearly family vacation to Disney world, and therefore won't have 24/7 access to Cam (my computer is named Camelot. Believe it or not I actually named him before I started watching Ninja Storm). Any way if this isn't that good I apologize.

Home is Where the Heart Is

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 2

Arriving at the entrance to the Thunder Academy, Hunter and Blake strode confidently through the portal, Cam and Tori trailing behind them. On the other side Sensei Omino stood waiting for them, Leanne at his side. Cam and Tori hung back while Hunter and Blake rushed up to hug Sensei Omino.

"It is good to see you both well." Sensei Omino said, holding the Thunder Brothers tight. Pulling back he looked upon his pupils proudly as they hugged Leanne hello. Gaining their attention again he laid a hand on each of the Thunders shoulders. "You have made this school, me, and your parents proud."

Hunter and Blake smiled while Sensei Omino's gaze fixed over their shoulders. Hunter noticed and turned, gesturing Cam and Tori to come closer.

"Sensei, this is Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger, and Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Ranger." Hunter introduced. They all bowed to each other in greeting.

"It is an honor to have you here. Welcome." Sensei Omino looked at Cam. "You are Konoi's son." Cam nodded. "You most likely wouldn't remember but we have met before. I believe you were four. You were also engrossed in taking apart a vacuum, trying to figure out how it worked."

"Yeah, that's Cam." Hunter smiled fondly at the Samurai Ranger.

"Come." Sensei Omino said. "The other students have started a celebration of their freedom, and safe return home. I'm sure they'll want you all there."

As the group moved closer to the Academy they could hear shouts from happy ninjas, and the sounds of music. As the first few students noticed the Rangers approaching, they started cheering, catching the attention of the others. Soon, what looked like the majority of the Thunder Academy, stood cheering and clapping at the Rangers. Joining the party, the Thunder Rangers were surrounded by their school mates. The music became louder over time, as had the students. Before they knew it, night had fallen, and the party was still going strong.

Hunter, Cam, Blake, Tori, and Leanne sat in the middle of the excitement, Blake's arm wrapped around Tori's waist, Hunter and Cam sitting close enough to have their legs pressed up against each other. After yet another student, who had come up to thank them, left, Hunter discreetly grabbed Cam's hand and pulled him into the forest of trees off to the side of the party. Leanne smiled after them and shook her head.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Hunter would be completely gone on someone. He just never seemed the type. You on the other hand…" Leanne said looking slyly at Blake and Tori who both blushed. "You gotta tell me the story with those two."

"Well," Blake began. "I think it started when Cam was completely un-intimidated by Hunter's scowl."

"I thought it was during the first fight." Tori interrupted. "When Cam proved he could give as good as he got."

"Okay, basically," Blake said. "It began the moment they met…"

Hunter led Cam behind a tree. When they could no longer see the party, and were completely alone. Hunter stopped. The soft sounds of music could just be heard.

"Thought you'd like a few minutes away from all the people and the noise." Hunter said. Cam nodded, with a small smile.

"You'd think growing up at a Ninja Academy, I'd be used to all the people and noise." Cam said. "Then again, I spend most of my time in Ninja Ops. Not that the Rangers didn't manage to make even Ops crowded and noisy."

"You know we only do it cause you're cute when you're irritated." Hunter teased.

"Somehow I doubt my cuteness was Shane, Blake, or Dustin's motivation." Cam said dryly.

"Hm, you're probably right." Hunter stepped closer to Cam and wrapped his arms around Cam's waist. "Maybe it was just my motivation. I love the look you get on your face when you're trying to restrain yourself from physical violence." 

"Which could explain why you cause it to happen so much." Cam said, not bothering to add that as much as Hunter made him want to hit something sometimes, Hunter made Cam want to kiss the life out of him most times.

Hunter pulled Cam close until they were chest to chest. Slowly Hunter began swaying them both to the soft sound of the music, and Cam hesitantly put his arms around Hunter's shoulders laying his head in the crook between Hunter's shoulder and neck. Hunter let out a contented sigh and rested his head against Cam's. For two songs they just held each other, slightly swaying to the music.

"This is nice." Cam finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Really nice." Hunter agreed, his breath ruffling Cam's hair. Reluctantly Cam pulled his head away from Hunter's shoulder, and looked up at stormy blue eyes. Hunter lowered his head the little bit to Cam's lips, and just as their mouths almost met, Blake, Tori, and Leanne came bursting through a bush.

"Hey, Bro-" Blake began, then froze. Leanne and Tori didn't even bother hiding their grins, and Cam and Hunter quickly backed a step away from each other, blushing furiously. "Uh, um, we were just, uh…"

"Father cleared the room across from yours for Tori and Cam." Leanne said, trying not to giggle. "You don't mind sharing with Tori, do you Cam?"

"Ah, no. That's fine." Cam managed through his embarrassment. 

"Great! Well, Thunder Boys, why don't we show your guest to their room." Leanne suggested. "Come on."

At around midnight, the party had wound down, as the students all had class in the morning. Cam and Tori were just laying down for the night.

"Sorry about earlier." Tori said suddenly. "You know, breaking up you're and Hunter's moment."

"That's okay." Cam said.

"I gotta say, you and Hunter…" Tori trailed off with a smile.

"What about us?" Cam asked, curious.

"It's just, you're Cam. And he's Hunter. Hunter's…, he's loud, and brash, he can be completely rude, he has too much pride, and while he's not selfish he can definitely not be a team player. Hell, half the time I think you're gonna kill him." Tori said. Cam smiled.

"Half the time _I_ think I'm gonna kill him. You're right he's all those things, and he can be a complete pain in the ass. Not to mention he once kidnapped my father with the intention to kill him. But, he's also brave, and honorable, kind, and he drives me out of my mind sometimes with the way he acts, but then he smiles and says or does something incredibly sweet, just for me, and I can't remember why I was so angry with him in the first place. I used to see him in trouble during a battle and I forget all my training and any sense of self preservation. I love him." Cam concluded. Tori nodded understandably. "You feel the same way about Blake don't you?"

Tori simply nodded in answer and smiled back at Cam. They both laid down in bed and turned the lights off. Cam wasn't sure at first, but after a minute he made out the distinct sound of Tori giggling.

"What?" Cam asked.

"It's just, you and Hunter? I mean I get what you said and all but…, Why Hunter?" Tori asked.

"Believe me Tor. I ask myself that question at least once every hour." Cam said with a half amused, half resigned sigh.

The lights were out and all was quiet in Hunter and Blake's room. 

"Bro? You still awake?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Hunter answered. "Why?"

"I just…, well…, it's just I'm gonna explode if I don't say something." Blake said.

"Well then, I guess in the interest of me not having to wipe you off the walls, you better say it." Hunter replied.

"Okay. Um, well…," Blake took a deep breath and his voice took on a sing song tone. "Hunter and Cam, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-Ahh!"

Blake was cut off by Hunter's pillow as Hunter threw himself bodily at his brother. A full out pillow war ensued.

End Chapter 2

AN- Okay that's all I can squeeze out of my brain right now. Hope you like it. This isn't going to be a very long story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm lazy. See first chapter.

AN- Okay this has nothing to do with _this_ story. And these AN's are exactly the same as in my other story, but I want to cover all bases. I've gotten a few request for a sequel to The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor. I may, and that's a very tentative may, write a sequel. But it won't be until after the Angel series finale. I also might put it off till I read the Buffy book, Chosen, which is, for those of you who don't know, the last season of Buffy in a book. But again I may not even write a sequel, it especially depends on whether or not I'm happy with the Angel series finale. I'm posting this in both of my current stories just so all bases are covered. I'm also percolating a new Ninja Storm fan fic idea. I don't want to jinx it so I won't tell you what it's about, but the couples will remain Hunter/Cam and Blake/Tori. I might even get a bug up my butt and add some Dustin/Marah and Shane/Someone. But definitely H/C and B/T cause I'm a seriously sappy romantic, who is fiercely, a.k.a. obsessively, loyal once I pick my couples. I personally think it's rude of my brain to come up with ideas before I finish my other stories, but oh well. That's insomnia for you.

While you're here, does anyone actually read these? Author's Notes I mean. I didn't used to, but when I started writing fan fiction myself I realized there might be something important in these. Any way, just wanted to ask. I can't seem to write an AN less than 8 lines long. I'm a babbler. So, yeah.J 

Home is Where the Heart Is

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 3

The next morning Cam and Tori met Blake and Hunter outside their room and the four walked to the dining hall.

"What was going on in your room last night?" Tori asked the Thunders.

"What do you mean?" Blake and Hunter asked in unison, looking so innocent Cam and Tori automatically knew it was an act.

"The loud thuds, crashing, and occasional shouts we could hear even across the hall." Cam said. "It went on for like twenty minutes."

"Oh, that." Hunter nodded but didn't go on.

"Yes, that." Cam prompted.

"Blake was just feeling infantile, so I decided to beat it out of him. With a pillow. To the head." Hunter explained.

"How was Blake being infantile?" Tori asked, wanting details after Hunter's somewhat vague description. Blake smiled widely.

"I was just singing a little song." Blake said, nonchalantly.

"Singing?" Cam asked, not sure he wanted to know. The amusement that always came with the Thunder Brothers antics, out weighed his wariness of them. "What song?"

"I'm glad you asked Cam. It went like this-" Blake cleared his throat, but before he could start Hunter grabbed him in a head lock.

"It really doesn't matter." Hunter said pointedly to his brother. "_Really_."

"Whatever you say, Bro." Blake said breaking out of Hunter's hold, and leading the way into the dining hall. 

After they got their food, they sat at the same table as Sensei Omino and Leanne, where they shared the stories of their adventures, with the Thunder's mentor. After an hour and many laughs, Sensei Omino and his daughter left to teach their classes, leaving the brothers to take care of their guest. Hunter and Blake excitedly started showing Cam and Tori around their school. 

"This is the fountain. You may notice a slightly red tint to the water." Blake said as they arrived at the center of a deserted field. There sat a simple fountain, water bursting from the middle, and surely enough it was faintly pink. "About a month before Lothor attacked, Hunter and I put some of that Kool-Aid powder in it. Hawaiian Punch, I think it was called. Fortunately, not that many students drank it."

"Why?" Cam asked, with a small grin in Hunter's direction, used to the stories of Hunter and Blake's shenanigans after a full day of them.

"It needed sugar. Kool-Aid is nasty without sugar." Hunter answered.

"No." Cam chuckled at Hunter's misunderstanding, and shook his head. "Why did you put Kool-Aid in the fountain?"

"We were bored." Hunter shrugged.

"And it looked really neat." Blake added, with a little boy grin. Tori and Cam exchanged a slightly suffering, but still amused look. Suddenly, Blake took Tori's hand and started leading her toward the trees on the outskirts of the field. "I'm gonna show Tor something in the woods. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"What are you trying to show me?" Tori asked once they were behind a tree.

"Nothing." Blake replied. "I figure, after ruining their moment last night, we should give them some time alone together. Besides," Blake smiled and squeezed Tori's hand, "It gives _us_ some time alone together."

Tori smiled back, and leaned closer to Blake. Blake closed the rest of the distance between them and brought his lips softly to hers. Tori pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you came here with me?" Blake asked against Tori's lips, when he pulled back a fraction.

"Have I mentioned how happy _I_ am that I came here with you?" Tori asked back. Blake smiled and kissed her again.

Hunter watched Cam as the computer op sat on the side of the fountain. Cam turned his head to the side to look at the water, obviously lost in thought, and Hunter just let himself enjoy watching Cam for a few moments. Finally Hunter moved to stand directly in front of Cam, their legs touching. Reaching out, Hunter ran a knuckle down Cam's cheek. Cam's head jerked around in surprise and he blushed a little at Hunter's gesture of affection.

"You think too much." Hunter told him.

"My greatest fault." Cam agreed, then met Hunter's gaze. "Actually, I was thinking about you."

"Really?" Hunter grinned.

"Yeah. You know, the fact that you seem to have more lives than a cat." Cam said wryly, but with affection.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"All your near death experiences?" Cam answered, raising an eyebrow. Hunter still looked confused so Cam clarified. "You've crashed the glider bike how many times?"

"Me? What about the time you crashed the helicopter?" Hunter asked. "Or when you went back in time, through that portal, all by yourself? If I hadn't had all the power sucked out if me, leaving me practically useless, I would have paced a groove in the floor of Ninja Ops."

"I didn't think you even liked me then." Cam said, confused. "At all. You treated me like…, well, like you wouldn't have minded if I disappeared all together."

"Of course, I acted like that. How do all little boys let you know they like you? Your lucky I didn't pull your hair, or push you down then run away." Hunter said bemusedly. 

"You liked me even back then?" Cam asked disbelieving.

"I liked you from the moment Blake and I held you hostage." Hunter admitted with a sheepish smile. "You almost got away from Blake and I, even though you didn't seem to be a ninja, and you were so calm and sarcastic, like being held captive was just another inconvenience in your day."

"I suppose that since we're being honest I should admit, that part of the reason I was so calm was shock." Cam looked uncomfortable sharing his feelings, and Hunter realized how much trust Cam was putting in him. "There I was, being held hostage, by two mysterious Rangers, who wanted to kill my father. And still, once you un-morphed, I couldn't stop thinking how good looking you were."

Hunter smiled and picked up Cam's hand in his, wrapping his fingers around the Samurai's. 

"So we both had feelings for each other from the beginning." Hunter said, moving in between Cam's legs. Cam blushed, again, at the closeness, but liked it too much to object, so he simply nodded at Hunter's statement.

"Too bad we were both too afraid to say anything too each other. What made you finally admit it to me?" Cam asked, looking up at Hunter. Hunter had a little smile on his face as he returned Cam's dark gaze.

"Like I said, I was really worried about you, when you went into that portal into the past. More worried than I ever remembered being." Hunter said softly. "You had come to mean so much to me in such a short time. The only people I ever felt so strongly and so surely about were my parents, and Blake. I couldn't lose you too. So I decided I would tell you when you got back. But then there was that whole turning into a bug thing."

"So you told me about it the next day." Cam nodded in understanding, then turned his hand until his and Hunter's fingers were intertwined. "I'm really glad you did."

"I'm really glad you felt the same way about me." Hunter replied, moving his head closer to Cam's. 

Their lips were a millimeter apart when someone cleared their throat behind them. Hunter spun around as Cam turned an alarming shade of red.

"Sensei!" Hunter exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. Cam was deciding whether or not he should just throw himself into the fountain to hide. The water was cool enough that it would eventually take away his blush, but Cam wasn't sure he could hold his breath that long. Blake and Tori were coming up behind Sensei Omino, and Hunter could have sworn he heard Blake tell Tori, "They were so close! If Sensei had just waited two minutes!"

"You missed lunch. I thought you would all like to know supper is about to begin." Sensei Omino announced looking torn between being uncomfortable and being amused. Finally he seemed to settle on amused, and he chuckled, turned away and headed back towards the dining hall, Tori and Blake behind him.

Hunter turned back to Cam with an contrite expression. 

"Take a rain check?" he asked. Cam looked unsure for a minute, staring at the ground. Finally he looked up and met Hunter's eyes.

"Promise?" Cam asked, a hint of vulnerability in his eyes. Hunter smiled, and ran a knuckle down Cam's cheek again. This time Cam didn't jerk away, he leaned into the touch. Hunter smiled, wanting nothing more than to take Cam in his arms and kiss the breath out of the Samurai. As Sensei Omino, Tori and Blake were waiting for them at the edge of the field, he settled for holding out a hand to Cam, and pulling him off the fountain. 

"Promise." Hunter assured.

Silently, they followed the others, holding hands the whole way.

End Chapter 3

Yet more AN's- I know I already told you updates would be slow, but I'm starting to feel guilty about not updating. Unfortunately, guilt does not equal inspiration. And part of it wasn't my fault as I was out of town this past week without internet access. I'll update as soon as the creative part of my mind complies. But remember, you were warned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter. 

AN: As hard as it is to believe, I can't think of anything to say.

Home is Where the Heart Is

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 4

Dinner was awkward. Uncomfortable. And not for the reasons you would think. 

Well, maybe a little for the reasons you would think. Cam and Hunter were in surprisingly good moods for people who kept getting interrupted during a moment that was months in coming. But nonetheless they were a little peeved, and the extended anticipation of their first kiss was starting to make them somewhat edgy. Blake and Tori, who had also put off their romance for months, fully understood, and therefore were trying to find ways to ease the tension.

They wanted to give them some time alone, and it would probably be the best course of action, but they were in a very crowded room and even if Tori and Blake left, Hunter and Cam would still be surrounded by all the other Thunder students. Tori was sure Cam wouldn't like to have, what was quickly becoming, his most personal relationship put on public display. And though Blake wasn't entirely certain his big brother wouldn't make out with the green Ranger in the middle of a crowded dining hall, he did believe Hunter knew better than to give the socially shy Cam their first kiss in such a public setting, no matter how cute Hunter thought the computer op was when he blushed.

Despite this, Blake and Tori, along with Sensei Omino and Leanne, kept the conversation light and entertaining, and Hunter and Cam seemed to relax slightly and slowly moved closer to each other until they were sitting with their thighs touching, as they had been the previous night. Other students, old friends of the Thunder Brothers, who hadn't come around the night before, occasionally stopped by the table to visit and say hello. Therefore no one thought anything of it when a blond girl walked up and sat next to Hunter.

"Hey, Michelle." Blake greeted friendly enough, if a little warily. 

It had never been a very well kept secret that Michelle had a crush on Hunter. Then again she seemed to gravitate toward Blake as much as Hunter and the brothers figured she was more in love with the fact they were being trained as Power Rangers than she was with them, as people.

"Hey Blake. Hunter." Michelle greeted, with a dazzling smile. "I didn't see much of you guys last night. Usually you're at the center of the party."

"Yeah, well, we decided to take it easy. It's been a long couple of days." Hunter said, only giving Michelle half of his attention, while he stole some bread off Cam's plate, silently flirting.

"You're probably getting a lot of this, but thanks for saving us all from Lothor." Michelle said leaning closer to Hunter and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you and Blake would get us all safely home."

"Uh, your welcome?" Hunter looked uncertain as he tried to move closer to Cam. Cam looked like he'd love nothing better than to forcibly remove Michelle from Hunter's side. "You know we had help. Cam and the Winds did just as much as we did."

"Oh, I'm sure. Especially with you leading them." Michelle said sweetly. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it was more of a joint effort." Hunter explained, growing more and more uncomfortable with Michelle's closeness. A group of girls walked by and one called out for Michelle. Not looking away from Hunter, Michelle motioned for them to wait a minute.

"Well," Michelle said, her smile becoming seductive. Before anyone knew what she was doing, Michelle leaned in and kissed Hunter. Hunter froze in shock, but recovered quickly and pushed Michelle away. Michelle looked at him brazenly, and said, "Thanks."

"What-?" was all Hunter got out before he realized Cam had gotten up from the table and was quickly headed toward the exit. "Cam! Wait!"

Hunter hurriedly got up and followed Cam, completely ignoring everyone else. Tori looked at Michelle through narrowed eyes, and Blake could have sworn he heard her growl. Tori was fiercely protective of her friends and family, and all the Rangers and Sensei fell into that category. Before Tori could lunge at the other blond girl, Blake placed a restraining arm around her shoulders. Tori took a deep breath, but continued glaring at the other girl. Finally it was Leanne who spoke up.

"Leave." she ordered, in a voice that left no room for argument. Michelle, looking from the stern teacher, to the livid Tori quickly left.

"I'm gonna make sure Cam is okay." Tori said starting to stand up. Blake stopped her.

"I think Hunter needs to fix this one." he explained.

"I believe Blake is right." Sensei Omino agreed. "Hunter is the only one who can make this right with Cam."

Silence fell over the table.

"Cam! Cam!" Hunter called through the closed door to the room Tori and Cam were sharing. "Cam, let me in!"

"It's not locked." Came Cam's wry voice.

"Oh." Hunter said. Guessing that was as much of an invitation as he was going to get from Cam at the moment, Hunter turned the knob and walked into the room. Cam sat on his bed, and it alarmed Hunter to see how lost he looked. Without thinking Hunter asked, "Are you alright, Cam?"

"Peachy." Cam replied dryly.

"Look, I'm sorry about Michelle. If I had even thought she was going to do that… well I'm not sure what I would've done, but I definitely wouldn't have let her kiss me." Hunter said.

"I know." Cam said, and by his tone Hunter could tell he really did.

"Then why do you look like you look?" Hunter asked.

"How do I look?" Cam asked, avoiding the big question.

"Like you're defeated. Like you're giving up." Hunter explained.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." Cam said, putting his head in his hands.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked, looking a little panicked. 

"Why me?" Cam asked, suddenly getting to his feet and pacing between the two beds. "You could have anyone, I think that was just proven, so why would you choose-"

Cam cut himself off and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, finally standing still. Hunter almost didn't recognize Cam. The Cam he knew was always so composed, so sure of himself. Now he seemed filled with doubt, completely uncertain.

"Maybe my dad was right." Cam muttered, but Hunter heard and tensed.

"Maybe your dad was right about what?" Hunter asked assuming the worst. "What? He doesn't approve of me? Of us?"

"It's not that. He's just afraid I'll get hurt." Cam wearily raised a hand for silence when Hunter tried to protest. "He…, I…, We both know you'd never intentionally hurt me. But this is all new to me and not just because you're a guy. I've never had many personal relationships. I spent most of my time at school or the academy, and the Rangers were the first ones to acknowledge my presence there. I can barely handle having _friends. _I have no idea how to handle a-"

"A what?" Hunter asked when Cam seemed unwilling to go on. Cam ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"A boyfriend." Cam blurted, then started talking very fast. "I know I'll screw this up somehow, probably by just being me, and if I lost you, I don't think I could bear it, and-"

Suddenly Cam was cut off by Hunter's mouth on his, as Hunter's arms pulled him close. At first Cam was too stunned to respond, but when Hunter ran a warm tongue across his bottom lip, Cam let him in. They simply stood kissing for long moments, the Green Ranger's arms wrapping around Hunter's waist, the Crimson Ranger's right hand kneading Cam's back, his left cupping the back of Cam's head as if to keep him in place. Slowly, reluctantly, Hunter pulled away but kept his arms firmly around the other man.

"I love you, Cam." Hunter said looking Cam straight in the eye. "I love you. You'd never ruin our relationship by being you, because it's you that I love. I know this is all new to you. It's new to me too. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You just gotta trust me."

"I trust you." Cam responded without hesitation. "I love you."

Hunter smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cam just as there was a knock on the door. Hunter dropped his forehead to Cam's.

"I swear to God…" Hunter sighed and Cam chuckled. Hunter gave him a dirty look which only succeeded in making Cam laugh harder.

"Bro?" Blake's voice called from the other side of the door.

"If that was anyone other than my brother," Hunter grumbled, "I would _so_ kill them."

"Hunter? Everything alright in there?" Blake tried again.

"Everything's fine Blake." Cam called out to him, amusement ringing in his voice.

"Are you guys sure? It's kinda quiet in there." Blake called back.

Finally Hunter let go of Cam and stalked to the door. Only opening it a few inches, Hunter looked out to where his brother and Tori were standing.

"Everything is fine. Thank you for your concern." Hunter said slowly in a deadly calm voice. "Go. Away. Now." 

"Oh." Blake said. Finally it dawned on him. "Oooohhhhhh. Yeah. Alright. Take your time. Tori and I will just-"

"We'll go." Tori said grabbing a firm hold on Blake's arm and pulling him across the hall to Hunter and Blake's room. As Tori closed the door behind them, Blake waved. "Bye."

Closing his own door Hunter turned back to Cam, who now sat on the edge of his bed. Walking over, Hunter sat next to Cam and snaked an arm around the Asian man's waist. Turning Cam's face towards his own, Hunter smiled.

"I love you." Hunter whispered caressing Cam's face, running his thumb across Cam's lips. Cam leaned forward and gave Hunter a swift, sweet kiss. When he pulled away Hunter leaned forward trying to prolong their contact.

"I love you too." Cam smiled back.

"You'd better." Hunter gave Cam a serious look. "You do realize you'll never get rid of me now." 

Cam only smiled in response, but didn't seem too put out by the thought. Finally, Hunter kissed Cam long and deep, and just how he'd always wanted to.

Across the hall, Tori made herself comfortable on the bed with the navy comforter. Blake still stood by the door.

"Blake? You okay?" Tori asked.

"Huh?" Blake turned to face her. "Oh, yeah. It's just, well…, my brother is over there making out with Cam. _Cam!_ I mean I knew eventually they were gonna, and I'm happy for them and all, but…, my brother has a boyfriend. Who he's making out with. And that boyfriend is _Cam!_ I never thought Hunter would fall for someone like Cam."

"Yeah. I guess they're kind of an odd couple. But something about them just seems to click." Tori nodded. "You know, I have a boyfriend too. One with which I seem to click. One I was kinda hoping to make out with."

That caught Blake's attention.

"Well, in that case I'm over it." Blake said walking toward where Tori lay. Laying down next to her, Blake wrapped his arms around Tori. Suddenly Blake got nervous. "Hey Tor?"

"Yeah?" Tori turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"I really am glad you came to the Thunder Academy with us. And I wanted to tell you…, that is I wanted to say, well," Blake sighed, then decided to take a page out of Hunter's book and be totally blunt. "I love you."

Tori's eyes widened, and before Blake could become seriously worried, a huge smile broke out over Tori's face.

"I love you too, Blake." Tori said then kissed Blake and neither one talked for a long time.

Hunter and Cam lay on Cam's bed, Cam tucked into Hunter's body, held secure by Hunter's left arm, and Hunter's right stroking up and down Cam's side, as both young men had content smiles on their faces. Suddenly Hunter gave a silent chuckle, Cam only aware of it by the rumbling of the chest he was lying on.

"What are you thinking about?" Cam asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"The first time we met." Hunter answered.

"You mean when you broke into Ops, held me hostage, and then kidnapped my father with the intention of killing him to settle a vendetta?" Cam asked back. 

"Um…, yeah." Hunter gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head sheepishly. Cam chuckled at his discomfort. "I was thinking more about how I can't believe we went from that, to this." Hunter squeezed Cam gently to show what he meant by 'this'.

"You're lucky the Wind Academy is so big on forgiveness now. It didn't used to be, hence Lothor." Cam shrugged, then yawned. "Promise you won't disappear for twenty or so years, then come back and try to destroy the world?"

"Promise. It's been overdone anyway." Hunter said nonchalantly. Silence came over them again. Finally, "Hey Cam?"

Silence.

"Cam?" Hunter asked again. More silence. Hunter looked down at the Green Ranger. Cam was fast asleep, looking very comfortable snuggled up to his boyfriend. Hunter leaned his head down and kissed Cam's forehead, his lips. "Goodnight Cam. I love you."

Hunter rested his head on Cam's and quickly fell asleep, happier than he remembered being in a very long time.

End Chapter 4

AN-Only one more chapter to go after this one. It might not be very long either. Hope you're enjoying. Just for future reference, I am incapable of not writing a happy ending. To me the entire point of reading is to get to the warm fuzzies at the end. So never fear! Happily Ever After always happens where I'm in charge! Which mainly means these stories and not actual life. I work hard to remember where the line between the two is drawn. I get a little caught up in my imaginings sometimes.J 


	5. Final Chapter and Epilogue

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

AN- This is the last chapter.

Home is Where the Heart Is

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 5

The first thing Cam noticed when he woke up was that his pillow was moving. However he was too comfortable, and still too asleep, to be alarmed. He was laying above the sheets, but he couldn't remember being cold during the night. Something in the bed was warm, and now the sun was shining through his window onto his back. That's when Cam realized something was off.

His room, located at the back of Ninja Ops, had no windows, as it was underground. He hadn't woken up to the sun in over a year. That's when he realized his moving pillow wasn't that soft, despite it being comfortable. Going very still, Cam cracked open one eye, but all he saw was crimson. Cam relaxed slightly. He liked crimson. Crimson was somehow comforting to him. Suddenly Cam remembered why he liked crimson so much, where he was, who he was with, and why he was there.

Hunter.

He was sleeping on Hunter. For the first time in his life, Cam felt giddy. Tilting his head up, Cam found stormy blue eyes staring back at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Cam asked, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Awhile." Hunter answered softly. "A half an hour, or so"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Cam stretched against Hunter.

"I was enjoying watching you sleep." Hunter smiled sweetly, and without knowing exactly why, Cam blushed. Hunter smiled wider, and cupped Cam's head with his right hand, while his left arm pulled the other man closer to his body. Bending his head down, Hunter brushed his lips over Cam's. Pulling back, but not releasing the Green Ranger, Hunter said, "We should probably go down for breakfast."

"Probably." Cam agreed. Hunter didn't make any move to let him go. "You know the first part of getting down to breakfast, is actually getting up."

Hunter sighed like Cam was being difficult, but he got up anyway. Moving towards the door, Hunter announced, "I'm gonna go change my clothes. Meet you in the hall in five?"

"Sure." Cam said, getting up too. "When you see her, tell Tori I'm sorry we kinda kicked her out of her room."

"Why would I see Tori before you?"

Cam gave the second bed in the room a pointed look. It was exactly as it had been when they entered the room the night before.

"Tori didn't sleep in here last night." Cam explained. "She's probably in your room with Blake."

"Really?" Hunter grinned.

"Before you go teasing them for the rest of their lives," Cam rolled his eyes, "Remember you spent the night in here with me. The torture could go both ways."

"Oh. Right." Hunter frowned slightly, then perked up and walked over to Cam. Giving Cam a quick kiss, Hunter walked to the door. "See you in five."

Opening the door to his room, Hunter saw that Cam was once again right. Blake and Tori were curled up together on Blake's bed. Quietly changing his clothes, Hunter went back toward the door, picking up a mini basketball off the floor. Throwing it, it landed squarely on Blake's head. Blake jerked slightly, waking up, but held still when Tori shifted awake. Blake glared at his brother. Hunter simply smiled, waved, and walked out into the hallway to meet Cam, silently snickering.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked groggily.

"Nothing." Blake said pushing some of Tori's hair off her face. "Hunter was just being…, well Hunter."

"He's good at that." Tori nodded still trying to wake up.

"Come on. Breakfast is waiting." Blake said, getting up from the bed.

"Is this what you meant?" Tori asked sitting up. Blake gave her a blank look. "When you and Cam were under the love spell. You said 'It's time for her to know the truth'. Was the truth that you loved me?"

"Uh," Blake blushed, and scratched his head. "Yeah. That is what I meant."

Tori smiled, getting up from the bed. Slowly she walked over to Blake and wrapped her arms around him. Leaning in, she kissed him softly.

"You know, despite how annoyed I was at the way you and Cam were acting, I was kinda flattered. And I was a little disappointed when I found out the only reason you were acting that way was because of a spell."

"Yeah, well, I was already in love with you. The spell basically made me really unsubtle about it." Blake smiled, and Tori giggled. "You should have seen Hunter after that spell though. He was so jealous Cam was chasing after you. When he found out Cam had no power over what he was doing, Hunter nearly collapsed with relief."

"I thought Cam had lost his mind during that spell." Tori laughed. "It was so obvious he was into Hunter, yet there he was trying to win me over."

"I have to admit, I was relieved too, when I found out Cam wasn't really into you." Blake admitted. Tori gave him a questioning look. "C'mon, it was Cam! He's so smart, and you guys seemed to already have this bond even before I showed up…"

"Cam's like a brother to me." Tori assured him. "You are nothing like a brother to me."

Blake smiled and kissed Tori for a long moment. Suddenly Blake's stomach rumbled. Tori pulled away laughing softly.

"I better go change so we can go down to breakfast." Tori walked to the door, then turned around and said, "I love you."

Blake hurried over to Tori and kissed her again. Pulling away he smiled.

"I love you, too."

After breakfast, Hunter, Blake, and Tori sat watching the students train in the open field, while Sensei Omino showed Cam how the entryway/portal to the Thunder Academy worked. Tori was ignoring Hunter and Blake, who were teasing each other about where and who they spent the night with, when Tori groaned. Looking up, they saw Michelle approaching them, and the brothers groaned too.

"Hey Hunter, Blake." Michelle greeted, then turned to Tori. "You're Tori Hanson, right? I didn't get to introduce myself last night. I'm-"

"Michelle." Tori cut her off scowling slightly. "I heard."

Michelle smiled, thinking Hunter had been talking about her. He hadn't. Blake and Leanne had. But not in the flattering way Michelle obviously thought they had.

"So Hunter," Michelle focused on him. "I was thinking we could go into town. Get something to eat, catch a movie?"

"Uh," Hunter looked at Tori, whose scowl had deepened, and Blake, who simply smiled at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "I'm seeing someone."

Michelle's smile fell. "Oh. Who?"

Hunter saw Cam quickly coming up behind Michelle and he smiled brightly. Michelle looked over her shoulder at the approaching Samurai. Slowly, Michelle figured it out.

"Oh." she said, eyes wide.

Cam finally reached the group and stood beside Hunter. Hunter smiled at him and wove his fingers through Cam's. Cam smiled at him, looked down at the ground, then took a deep breath. Looking back to Hunter, Cam kissed him soundly. By the time they pulled away from each other, Michelle was heading off in the opposite direction, and Tori and Blake were poorly concealing smiles.

"Didn't take you for a PDA type of person." Hunter smiled.

"Just getting my point across." Cam answered.

The rest of the two weeks passed quickly, the couples becoming more and more comfortable around each other. Finally it was time for Tori and Cam to return to Blue Bay Harbor. The for once Ranger's stood outside the portal/entryway, with Sensei Omino and Leanne. Blake and Tori were wrapped around one another, while Hunter and Cam merely stood close, holding hands. Hunter wasn't sure he liked how well Cam was taking their separation.

"You are both welcome to come back, anytime." Sensei Omino announced. "And Cam, please give your father my regards."

"I will." Cam shook hands with both the Sensei and his daughter. Cam turned to Hunter. "See you soon?"

"As soon as possible." Hunter replied.

Tori pulled away from Blake with a final kiss and she and Cam moved toward her van. Tori got into the driver's seat, but Cam hesitated before getting into the passenger's seat. Turning around, Cam rushed back to Hunter, and kissed him firmly. Hunter would have smiled if his mouth wasn't engaged in more important matters. Their arms wrapped firmly around each other, and the onlookers all smiled. Cam pulled his mouth, but not his body, away.

"Is it completely stupid that I miss you already?" Cam whispered. Hunter's face would crack if he smiled any wider.

"I love you so much." Hunter whispered back.

Considering how busy things became when Tori and Cam returned to the Wind Academy, it amazed them how much of the time they missed Blake and Hunter. Before they knew it another week had passed, and Tori was quickly reaching the end of her last class of the day. As she called the class to attention she was about to release them when she caught a flash of navy out of the corner of her eye. Whipping her head in that direction Tori saw Blake standing by the door a smile on his face. Tori let out a small scream of happiness and ran towards her boyfriend. Blake caught her tightly in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you!" Tori said coming up for air. Suddenly a throat cleared behind her. Tori started in surprise. She turned around and looked at her class sheepishly. "Class dismissed!"

Blake moved Tori and himself out of the doorway as the students filed out shooting amused glances at the couple. Tori bowed her head in embarrassment, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. When they were alone Blake kissed her again.

"I missed you, too." Blake said.

"Is Hunter with you?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. He ran off to find Cam." Blake answered.

"So?" Tori asked.

"So?"

"Did you take care of your business at the Thunder Academy?"

"Yeah. We're home now."

Epilogue: Almost one year later

Hunter entered his and Cam's apartment at the Wind Academy. Cam was taping closed the last box.

"All finished?" Hunter inquired.

"Yep." Cam nodded. "We're all packed."

"Wanna come tell me 'hello' then?" Hunter asked with a smile and Cam smiled back moving towards Hunter and wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck. Hunter held Cam close. "You sure you're okay with this move? I know you and your dad are really close, and-"

"And I'll be able to visit him whenever I want. The Academies aren't located that far away from each other." Cam said, somewhat exasperatedly. "If you don't stop asking me if I'm sure about this, I'm gonna start thinking you don't want me coming with you."

"Well, then I should definitely shut up. I want you with me." Hunter kissed Cam.

For the last year Hunter had been living with Cam at the Wind Academy, and working at Storm Chargers. Sensei Omino had been dropping hints that he wanted Hunter to come teach at the Thunder Academy. When he also offered Cam a job, Hunter began to seriously think about it. Cam, deciding it was best for them and Hunter couldn't spend the rest of his life working for minimum wage, accepted the job offer. Now they were packed and ready to move over the weekend. All the Rangers were coming to help them move.

"How's Blake?" Cam asked.

"More nervous than that cartoon cat that hangs from the ceiling." Hunter smirked. "But he finally got the ring. He's gonna ask Tori tonight."

"I suspect Tori will be calling me with good news." Cam said.

"Maybe you can call her." Hunter said.

"Wouldn't that ruin the surprise of Blake's proposal?" Cam asked.

"You wouldn't tell her about that." Hunter said.

"Then what would I tell her about?" Cam asked. Hunter pulled away from Cam and got down on one knee. Cam smiled disbelievingly. "Hunter?"

"I know we can't really get married, and we don't even have to have a ceremony, I know how shy you are. It means the world to me that you're willing to move with me to the Thunder Academy. We made that decision together, and that was an amazing feeling for me. I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope this symbolizes that." Hunter pulled out a ring. It was a simple platinum band with an emerald and garnet stone embedded in it. "Cameron Watanabe, will you marry me?"

Cam took the ring from Hunter and slowly placed it on his ring finger. Finally a huge smile broke out over Cam's face.

"Yes, Hunter Bradley, I will marry you."

The End

AN- Alright that's the end of Home is Where the Heart Is. Now to finish Truly Seeing. Then it might be a month or two (or possibly much longer) 'till I post a new story. I'm toying around with the idea of finishing a story before I post it. Besides, this whole writing two stories at once is seriously screwing with my brain. It also might be a while until I update Truly Seeing, I think I want to finish it before I post any more. But I'll try to make it soon. 'Till then.


End file.
